


Draft's Long League Drabbles that is nsfw : )

by Dangerdraft



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Varus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Yasuo, Trans!Varus, fuck you ionian nsfw expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerdraft/pseuds/Dangerdraft
Summary: 1 - Yasuo/Trans!Varus.2 - coming soonYou can find me on @dangerdraft on twitter.
Relationships: Varus/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Draft's Long League Drabbles that is nsfw : )

Yasuo made sure he was gentle - showering the Darkin with little kisses all over his body, around his neck, down his chest and torso, pass his V-line...

Then he stopped, looking in between Varus’s crotch, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"…Already?"

"Well, you look... hot..."

The wanderer chuckled as Varus looked to the side, face red from the compliment. It wasn’t new, but Yasuo sure likes to tease his Tsundere boyfriend, purposefully making him blush even right now, when they were making love.

However, Varus soon let out a choked gasp as he felt Yasuo touch his slit, quickly sliding his fingers inside of the Darkin, making Varus shut his eyes, grabbing at the sheets as his wet sensitive insides clenched down hard on Yasuo’s fingers.

To Yasuo, it was adorable to say the least - watching Varus get flustered then only to be pulled back again with such a simple touch, feeling him clench around Yasuo so needily and desperately, getting even more wet each passing second the wanderer's fingers stroked and pressed against his inner walls, begging to be fucked the wanderer’s cock...

All those dirty thoughts sure made him hard too, his own cock growing harder and stiffer by the second, begging to be let out of the constricting fabric.

However, Yasuo made sure to stretch his boyfriend well before he pulled his fingers away, finally and willingly pulled his pants off, his length pressed ever so nicely between the Darkin’s legs, making him look down.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, got carried away..."

Excuses.

The Darkin grumbled, lifting his hips up against Yasuo impatiently, rubbing his wet slit against Yasuo's cock. It made the wanderer moan out, causing him to quickly cover his mouth, his face turning red. 

Soon, Yasuo looks down, seeing Varus smirk devilishly.

“Jackass.”

The Darkin smirk disappeared as soon as Yasuo muttered those words, instead, causing Varus to open his mouth wide, letting out a breathy moan, cursing the wanderer's name.

Impatient as he was, Yasuo had already shoved himself deep inside of Varus, his cock stretching Varus wide apart.

"Y-Yas."

Yasuo takes a deep breath, blinking slightly. He could not believe it, even though having taken the time to stretch and finger the Darkin, he was still so...

... goddamned tight.

"M-move... Idiot." Varus whimpers breathily, looking at Yasuo, desperation painted in his eyes.

Right.

Yasuo begins to move, his hands slowly finding his way to the back of Varus's knees, pushing them back up, lifting the Darkin up slightly... so he could go deeper.

This wasn't just Varus's own pleasure too, after all.

The wanderer picked up the pace quickly, letting his own body do the work, his cock disappearing in and out of Varus, having slid and grind against the walls he knew so very well, making Varus himself pant much more.

It was undoubtedly good for Varus, being the one receiving it, feeling the wanderer's cock constantly fill him up only just to leave him empty again, his wetness only helping the Wanderer move faster...

That really helped Yasuo, of course, with his cock deep inside of Varus, he felt the warmth wrap around it, prompting him to push much more deeper in.

"Y-Yasuo.... t-there..."

"I know..."

"P-please... f-fuck!"

Both of them moaned - apparently, Varus clenched down rather hard, his legs instinctively closing slightly as he felt Yasuo's cock thrust right into his sweet spot.

Yasuo on the other hand shivered slightly, feeling Varus suddenly clench down so hard on him, choking his cock around Varus's tight warm walls.

"Please... I..."

"Me too... j-just... hold on..."

Varus whined at the reply, his eyes shut - holding back his own needs once more, trying his best for his partner, Varus's own body already betraying himself.

He chants out Yasuo's name under his shaky breath, praying that the wanderer was close too. Eventually - it does happen. Yasuo choosing however, to crash his lips against Varus, forcing the Darkin to gasp in surprise as he pulled in Varus's hips, releasing his seed deep inside of him, filling the ever whiny Darkin up.

Varus on the other hand, soon returned, himself clenched down on Yasuo's cock, moaning into the wanderer's mouth as he orgasmed, squeezing every last drop of cum from the wanderer.

Yasuo soon pulled away, both of their panting filling the quiet air, looking at one another.

"Good...?"

"Good..."

The wanderer smiled, letting out a sigh of relief, slowly beginning to pull out from the Darkin... only to be stopped by a hand, pulling Yasuo back closer to Varus's face.

"What is it, Varus?"

"Already...?"

Varus needn’t speak a word, his eyes said it all – Varus… simply wanted more.

Tired but still so energetic.

Satisfied but still so needy.

Fufilled but still so...

...Desperate.

"Fine... Darkin."

Fine...


End file.
